Liquid condiments such as catsup (ketchup), mustard, mayonnaise, sauces of all types, salad dressings, syrups, gravies, oils, dairy products coffee creamers and sweeteners, food toppings, flavoring and juices are widely utilized in restaurants of all types. It is a frequent practice to make condiments freely available to restaurant customers for application to the fare of the restaurant, as the customer may desire. This practice is generally known as self serve. Means to do this presently include prepackaged portions contained in small pre-made bags known generally as packets, a manually operated pumping apparatus integrated into a stainless steel holding pot, and serving pots containing spoons or scoops, and squeeze bottles.
Each of the described means of providing self serve condiments to a restaurant patron offers limitations. In the case of the packets, they are very expensive and their use is uncontrolled and wasteful. For example, one study showed that 30% or more of all packets taken by restaurant customers were either discarded as refuse or removed from the restaurant. In the case of squeeze bottles or pots using scoops or pumps, a great deal of the condiment placed into these reservoirs is not recoverable. In addition, these means of presenting condiments frequently suffer from severe problems of clogging, sanitation, contamination and are often aesthetically unappealing in appearance, particularly as condiments congeal or dry and cake on the edges and walls of such reservoirs. It is also important to note that these same condiment dispensing methods, problems and limitations are found in restaurant kitchens as well. Because of these and other problems which will be detailed further on, improved means of providing condiment dispensing in restaurants of every sort is necessary.